Harry Potter and the Chamber of Commerce
by vampriho
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP!!!* Eva/Hp crossover. Harry comes back to school in his 5th year. Surprises await for him now that Voldemort and Keel have joined force
1. The Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Evangelion. Morgan and Kain are two people that I made up so belong to me...So don't sue me!  
  
It was a hot summer day again at Privet Drive.  
  
While everyone inside were sulking, a certain dark haired boy laid on the grass as if waiting for something.  
  
Lazily he stared off into the abyss, waiting...Just waiting.  
  
The boy was quite skinny and his hair was ruffled. He wore glasses and had a quite peculiar scar on his forehead.  
  
One that made him clearly famous in the magical world where he belonged. Not this place... The boy sighed heavily. He hadn't heard any news. No suspicious deaths, weird happenings, anything that would link to Voldemort.  
  
"Why? This is odd. Very odd..." Harry frowned. He hated it. Voldemort had come back and Harry couldn't do nothing but wait. Wait for a victim.  
  
Worse then that was his friends. It seemed that they were having a great summer while Harry sat here and rotted.  
  
His Aunt and Uncle where quite aggressive to him. Not as much as before, before they knew Sirius was his godfather, but still it pissed him off.  
  
They thought Dudley was an innocent little boy who went out with his friends for tea or something innocent and unimportant except for the fact that he was socializing and being popular.  
  
Not knowing he was in a gang and they would go to the park, do drugs and beat up smaller children.  
  
Oh but whatever Harry did, innocent as the act was, like watching the news with them, they would attack him viciously with questions, as if he was up to something bad.  
  
Suddenly he heard Uncle Vernon talking about the newspaper. Harry froze.His body wasn't that far away from the window, which was open completely.  
  
He didn't dare lay on the flower bed under it, or his Aunt would surely let him have it. And so he crawled towards the window carefully not wanting to get caught and was next to the flowers. His face had change from a frowning one, to a curious one. He breathed quietly as he heard his Uncle read the headline out loud.  
  
"Konami is coming up with a new X box 8 Game?!" XD  
  
"Well isn't that fantastic...From what I've heard, it's a good exercising game. Good for Dudley." Aunt Petunia smiled fondly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and strained his ears for something more.  
  
"Look there's a sale on BMW(s) at "that" car dealer." Uncle Vernon frowned.  
  
Harry didn't know and cared about cars right now. He wanted to hear something gruesome or horrible. But sadly nothing came.  
  
Sighing he got up and started walking to the park. He needed time to think.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Two children were lying in hospital beds. Unconscious you would say if you knew what had happened. But to someone else you would think they were dead.  
  
The heart monitor was dead. They were still breathing but no heartbeat.  
  
They were being monitored in another room,, with the help of a camera. A man spoke coldly, "this is part of the scenario."  
  
Another woman in the room frowned. Her purple eyebrows furrowed. "Why commander? Why did they have to go through that?" The man turned around facing her.  
  
"The pilots must have everlasting life in order to help humanity evolve. It is the only way. Besides, with the Elven and angel blood in them, the sunlight nor holy items will not affect them now. They are unstoppable." He smiled a smile Misato rarely saw. It gave her goose bumps.  
  
Misato tried to put a straight face but she couldn't, in her mind she was screaming at the man. 'He's your own fucking son! How could you do this?! And what about Asuka?! She didn't ask for this!!'  
  
Maya stepped into the room. "Commander, Dumbledore is here to see you now." Gendo nodded and walked out of the room along with Fuyutski, who looked at Misato with a concerned look and then turned away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
AN: XD ok I tried editing it. I'm doing chapter 2 now and I'm making it longer. If I'm kinda confusing you a bit sorry. I don't want to spoil the 5Th book for ya too much. Thanks for the reviews and flames lol. I'll try explaining in the next chapter why Voldemort is teaming up with Keel.And yea this is a Asuka/Shinji ficcy 


	2. Danger and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Neon Genesis Evangelion. Morgan and Kain are made up characters created by my sister and I so they belong to us. Don't sue me!  
  
Harry continued walking along the street leading to the park. He looked around for a place to sit.  
  
Soon enough he found a bench. He sat there in the dark, wondering. Hermione and Ron were never specific on what they were doing in any of their letters.  
  
They would just give him hints and tell him to stay put. Harry needed to leave. He just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He felt alone and choked up. 'I saved them all from Voldemort 4 times! Why won't they-' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Dudley's voice close by. " Wasn't that fun?" he said in a somewhat happy tone. "We got more then enough cash to buy some more pot, thanks to that kid." smiled Piers  
"We'll buy some more tomorrow then," Gordon stated  
"Alright, 'he's' down by where you live right?" Dudley asked carefully.  
"That's right Big D!" Gordon said smiling as well. "I'm one if his mates, so he'll give us a discount!"  
"Same time?" The other boys nodded. "Alright then, see you," Dudley said parting ways with his friends.  
"See ya, Big D!" the other boys said in unison and walk their own separate ways.  
  
Harry waited. He would have to come back home following Dudley or his Aunt and Uncle would get mad.  
  
He had to be in the house by the time Dudley was home. He needed to vent out his frustration on his cousin. "This will surely make my day." Harry whispered smirking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Dumbledore, We have agreed to join forces with 'the Order' to stop Keel and Voldemort's organization 'The Chamber of Commerce'."  
  
"Correct Commander Ikari." A quiet, hoarse voice spoke.  
  
"Very well, we will be stationed underground in the Black Forest. Take the Second and Third child with you. They will not need the Evangelion units at this time."  
  
Fuyutski stepped in. "Major Kasturagi will also go with the children. Since she is their official guardian."  
  
There was a silence for a minute or two. Then, Gendo wheeled over to a big screen.  
  
"Dr.Akagi..."  
  
"Yes Commander?" A blonde scientist was seen on the screen in the room.  
  
"Are they stable?"  
  
"Yes commander. Very stable." Ritsuko answered in an emotionless tone.  
  
"It is settled then, I will take them with me to 'the' place. Once they have awakened that is." Dumbledore spoke kindly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Shinji stirred. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, in a daze look. "I feel different.very different." He looked to his right to see Asuka asleep.  
  
Her face was calm and child-like. He smiled a little and then he heard the door open. "Shinji..."  
  
A familiar voice was calling him.  
  
"Misato..." He responded automatically.  
  
Misato ran to his bed and hugged him tightly. Crying softly, she whispered, "I-I'm sorry  
  
Shinji." She whimpered and kept crying. "Why?" He asked surprised.  
  
An: ok Gendo is a cold ruthless bastard right? Well why not give him more credit? So I made him get a high elf vampire person thingy (Kain) to kill Asuka and Shinji so they become perfect pilots or whatever. This will to lead problems in the future when they go to Hogwarts and racist teacher Umbridge finds out they're part human. And Harry and their little gang kinda have to keep this a secret. So Asuka and Shinji became part angel when two things happened. Asuka when she was mind raped and the angel merged with her. (in my story she becomes part angel) and Shinji when he merges with his Eva at 400% synchronization. Anyways so Dumbledore wants help from Asuka and Shinji to protect Harry and stuff from Voldemort while he sorts out the problem. Do understand it now? 15-year-old minds work kinda weird so please bear with me.?  
  
"Shinji.Your father has turned you into something.well different." Misato stated.  
  
Shinji looked at her confused. "How much.?"  
  
"Umm lets just say, you're neither dead or alive."  
  
"What am I?!"  
  
"Umm lets see.Your part human, part vampire, part angel and part elf." O.o  
  
Shinji clenched and unclenched his fists. " Damn it father! What am I now; some sort of FREAK?!?!"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Both Misato and Shinji turned around. Asuka was sitting up. Looking at them sadly.  
  
"I guess I'm still useful..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Harry was having a great time teasing Dudley.  
  
They where already halfway home and were passing an alley.  
  
" So Big D," Harry paused momentarily,  
  
"Why don't they call you 'popkins' like your mommy calls you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me." Harry said smirking while pulling out his wand  
  
Dudley turned red. He knew he couldn't do anything to him. Harry could still threaten to hurt Dudley with magic.  
  
It was perfect, he could channel all his anger and frustration on Dudley and Harry wouldn't get hurt in the process.  
  
Harry's smirk suddenly disappeared when everything turned dark and cold.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!!?" whimpered Dudley  
  
"Shut up, and don't move..." Harry slowly pulled out his wand.  
  
"Stop it...I'm warning you...I'll hit you!" Dudley said in a more panicked tone.  
  
Harry was about to respond to that when he got smacked right on the side of his head, making him drop his wand.  
  
Dudley had punched him and was starting to run towards the alley they where close to.  
  
"You idiot!!" Harry said more annoyed then ever. "You're running towards it!!!"  
  
Suddenly, it was all quiet, too quiet. Harry groped blindly for his wand.  
  
"Lumos!!" Surprisingly the wand lit, and was only a couple of inches away from Harry.  
  
Bringing it up he looked around. What he saw made his stomach lurch.  
  
There were not one but two dementors floating towards Harry.  
  
"There must be two more after Dudley..."he breathed. Raising his wand, he prepared himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a place far away...  
  
"Dark Lord.Why must we side with the filthy muggle?" a short fragile man asked carefully.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause for a few minutes.  
  
"Because Wormtail, this muggle has power. Weapons of mass destruction that can help me achieve my goal; ridding all the muggles in the world. When I have achieved this he will be removed.They way I like to remove those who become useless to me."  
  
The smaller man cringed and nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
After Misato explained them what was happening, Dr. Akagi stepped into room with two  
  
Electric guitars. One black, and one red. "You'll need these."  
  
Asuka looked at her confused. "Why do we need them.?"  
  
Ritsuko sighed.  
  
"For many things. First of all it has a built in amplifier that creates Hypnotic waves when you play the guitars, but it's also a machine gun. The bullets come out of here."  
  
Ritsuko pointed and the top of the guitar where the string ends. "And you can use it as a club or meat tenderizer." Shinji blinked. "Ooooooooooook."  
  
"Well then! Our stuff is already packed and waiting for us outside. Strap the guitars on and let's go," Misato said cheerfully.  
  
'Finally a vacation! Well sort of anyway.'  
  
Shinji and Asuka got fully dressed in casual clothes, and started walking outside of the infirmary.  
  
When they got to the entrance, Misato was waiting for them with an OLDER man; really old.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
AN: O.o I have a secret reason why Dumbledore would team up with Gendo so wait! 


	3. New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Neon Genesis Evangelion. Morgan and Kain are made up characters created by my sister and I so they belong to us. Don't sue me!  
  
They walked in silence towards Misato and the older man. It felt weird, like an eternity until they got there.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were anxious. What if that man knew too.Would he treat them like shit because they were different from the rest?  
  
They were always different yes, but now .they were in a completely different world from everyone else.  
  
Not even elves, angels or creatures of the night were similar to them. They were like outcasts.  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji with some softness now. They would have to be there for each other. They knew.  
  
They were comrades and had two stick together. ' Maybe now I know how Wondergirl feels like everyday.So different from everyone else.'  
  
When they finally got there, what they expected did not come. Rather he was very polite.  
  
"Good evening." He said softly, "I am Albus Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Shinji looked relieved. At least some people besides that of Nerv didn't look at them in disgust.  
  
"Well? Go ahead introduce yourselves!" Misato said cheerily.  
  
"I'm Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you sir."  
  
"I am Asuka Langley Soryu, nice to meet you too sir."  
  
Shinji bowed, while Asuka shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji. You have just met you headmaster to the school you will be attending. He will look after you at school while I'm in the Nerv base."  
  
Asuka and Shinji looked nervous again.  
  
Misato noticed this and spoke again in a more maternal tone,  
  
"Don't worry I'll be with you now until you go to school which will be in another 4 weeks. It will give you sometime to adjust and make new friends where we are going."  
  
This was so unlike Asuka to be nervous, but for some reason she was. She couldn't explain it.  
  
It was as if without Misato, Shinji and Asuka wouldn't be comfortable around anyone else if they knew about it: about their secret.  
  
Hell they had many secrets! But still, it was messed up and she couldn't help it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, pointing his wand straight and the Dementors gliding towards him.  
  
He closed his eyes and started thinking happy thoughts.  
  
That he was with his friends and having a great time at the Burrow, Rona and Harry playing Qudditch outside.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were having a time of their life together.  
  
He opened his eyes again and they were flaming with determination.  
  
If he failed, he would never see them again. Fighting to stay conscious -  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A gigantic silver stag shot out of the tip of Harry's wand; it charged with its antlers at the first dementor, piercing through the dementor's heart and flung the lifeless thing backwards.  
  
Then the stag ran towards the other one and kicked it against the wall with its hinged legs.  
  
Harry ran towards the alley where Dudley had run off. The stag following closely behind Harry.  
  
Just as Harry suspected, there where two dementors there.  
  
One was holding on to Dudley with its slimly gross hands while the other one was very close in kissing the boy.  
  
"GET THEM!" Harry bellowed, and in a split second the sliver stag came rushing behind  
  
Harry and the stag caught both dementors with its antlers and threw them up in the air.  
  
Like the other two dementors, they soared into the sky and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The darkness the enveloped them left as quickly as it came, bringing back things to life.  
  
Harry stood there shaking, he couldn't believe what just happened. Dementors here in the in Little Whinging. And so close to his house too.  
  
It was like a nightmare that had become a reality. He looked back at his cousin.  
  
Dudley was curled up into a little ball on the ground and was whimpering and shaking.  
  
Harry bent down to see if Dudley was in a state to even stand up when he heard loud, running footsteps behind him.  
  
He instinctively raised his wand again and quickly turned to face the owner of the footsteps.  
  
Ms. Figg, their batty old neighbor, was seen, panting on the way towards them.  
  
Her gray hair was escaping from it hairnet, clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were about halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers.  
  
Harry quickly tried to hide his wand from her when she shrieked, "Don't put it away!!"  
  
She looked around nervously,  
  
"What if there are more around here? Oh! I am really going to KILL Mundungus Fletcher! I hope the new body guards are better then this idiot!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Misato, the pilots, and Dumbledore walked out of Nerv and into a secluded area. There were 5 brooms, 3 with baskets hanging from them.  
  
The brooms were hovering a little above their knees. Next to the brooms where two other people.  
  
One was a witch and the other a wizard. The witch had spiky pink hair and looked a lot younger than the other man.  
  
The older man had a scared face and a blue eye that was fixed upon Asuka, Shinji and Misato.  
  
He was disheveled a bit but it seemed that no one minded. Asuka narrowed her eyes.  
  
The eye fixed towards her only now.  
  
"So.. these are the new body guards? Aren't they a tad young?"  
  
"They will do their work perfectly. They are the only ones who can blend easily in Hogwarts and the ministry will not suspect a thing." Dumbledore said carefully.  
  
"What kind of Aurors are they?" The female witch asked somewhat curious and with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"They are not Aurors, they are young pilots of the Evangelions. They are our defense against Keel and his weapons. But we must also treat them with kindness. They are very special and shouldn't be persecuted because of it. Even though there are people who will."  
  
Dumbledore looked up into the sky sadly. Thinking about someone no doubt. "Half elves I presume?"  
  
The man with the blue eye was still looking at Asuka with his blue and at Shinji with his normal one.  
  
Tonks eyes widened. Misato held Shinji and Asuka closer to her. Tonks casually walked towards them. She walked next to Shinji and tugged on his ear.  
  
"Wow! They really are half Elves!"  
  
"Tonks!" Mad-Eye Moody said harshly, "You don't go tugging people's ear and telling the whole world what they are. There are people in the magical world that persecute half humans. So I suggest you keep it a secret."  
  
He looked at Asuka and Shinji more carefully now. "Tonks," he continued,  
  
"Since I know that they have Elf blood, I know that they must be able to change their appearance. It will be up to you to teach them how to awaken that, so then they can change their ears to that of normal human ones. Temporarily anyway. As long as they don't get knocked out or a charm is placed on them to turn them back to normal. Also teach them how to turn into different animals and a combination of people. It will be very useful for their new job."  
  
Tonks nodded. Then she smiled happily. "Since you know my name already, why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
  
Asuka widened her eyes and then blinked. She looked up at Misato then back at them. She then smiled; "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Tonks then Moody.  
  
Shinji smiled a bit more than usual. "I'm Shinji Ikari, its nice meeting new people." Following Asuka's example, he shook their hands. He didn't know why he had more confidence now but he liked it. If he was respected, why should he feel lower than everybody else?  
  
Misato smiled warmly, "I'm Major Misato Kasturagi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Asuka and Shinji's Guardian." She shook hands with both Tonks and Moody.  
  
Tonks beamed at Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"You two will be my students for the next 7 days! We will train 3 hours a day and we should be finished by the week's end. Elves learn quicker than humans, besides you are born with it so it's only a matter of sharpening that skill. Other than that you can't learn to shape shift fully. So think of yourselves as special."  
  
Shinji and Asuka looked at each other. They knew they weren't born like that but they played along. They had determination in her eyes.  
  
"Well," Moody coughed. "We better be going now."  
  
"I will meet up with you later," Dumbledore spoke again after a long time of observing them.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka. You two get yourselves your own brooms. Misato will be with me."  
  
Tonks smiled a childish grin.  
  
"..."  
  
"Um how do we fly them?" Asuka asked rather confused, poking the hovering broom.  
  
Tonks and Moody sweat dropped. "Ok lemme teach you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
AN: How is it so far? I don't get use the comp that much considering I have to share it with my sis, but I'll try to update chapters as soon as I can!! 


End file.
